Bloody Love
by Prettyprincess45
Summary: A collection of Walking dead one shots, centering around your favorite pairings! You wonderful people choose the couples, so go ahead and torture me as you wish. Warning: Some stories may contain yaoi and Yuri. (More voting rules inside) (I don't own anything Walking Dead related, but it seems to own me.) Newest update: Carl/Beth
1. Beth x Daryl

**Hello everyone! I know I should be working on my other stories right now, but my brain just won't let me. D: So I've decided to start a collection of romantic one-shots between the many pairings in Walking Dead. **

**Yes you can choose the couples. You can vote per chapter, and I'll try to fill your request. Actually I will do anything you wish, that's why making this might be torture for me, haha. You can also vote a crack pairing. **

**Also, I may do more than 1 one shot for each couple, but no more than 3. I don't want to be writing the same couples over and over. **

**Oh yeah, and only characters from the show. I've only started reading the comics, and I know many characters and personalities are different. **

**If this one shot seems familiar, that's because I posted it a while ago. I've edited it a bit, but yes it's been posted before by me. **

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we're going to be safe here?" Beth Greene asked Daryl Dixon as they slipped into the old abandoned house where they decided to take shelter for now.<p>

"We'll be fine. Don't you worry little gal." Daryl shut the door quietly, so he didn't attract any walkers. Beth blushed a little when he said "Little Gal", but she had no idea why.

Beth looked out of a window. There was a huge swarm of walkers out there, and if she and Daryl tried to face them or attracted their attention, they would most likely be dead. That was the reason they had come in this old house in the first place.

"There's just so many of them." Beth commented, moving away from the window. She sighed.

"You know it." He said, putting his crossbow down on the ground.

"Do you think we're going to have to sleep here?" She asked, moving back towards the window. Daryl noticed how the moonlight shone upon her blond hair. He didn't want to say it aloud, but she looked kind of... Beautiful.

"Daryl? Daryl?" She asked, waking him out of his daydream.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you ok?"

"Better than I'll ever be. now what did you want?"

"I asked if we were going to have to sleep here."

"Well, we have to unless you want to deal with all of those. And you probably sure as hell don't want to do that." Daryl got up and stood beside her. He pointed to the swarm.

"No." She said, "Let's look around and see what this place is like." She moved away from the window and started walking around the house. He followed.

"Think there are any survivors here?" She asked aloud.

"Nope. I doubt they survived that swarm." He said.

They came to a large bedroom, with two beds, one on the left side, one on the right. There were dead human bodies in both of them.

"Aw hell no." Daryl said, lifting up the blankets to inspect the bodies more closely.

"Oh my god." Beth gasped, her face turning white.

"Look like they weren't bit. Looks like they were... Shot. Holy hell." Daryl said.

"Let's just leave this room." Beth walked out.

"Why you scared girly? We could move the bodies." He smiled, and she blushed.

"It just doesn't feel right."

"Whatever. Let's see if there's any grub in here."

Beth looked around. Soon she came to a kitchen, where sure enough, there was a refrigerator. "Look Darry!" She called, not even realizing what she just said.

"Did ya just call me 'Darry'?" He asked, walking into the kitchen.

"No. I said Daryl." She insisted.

"Yeah. Right." He smiled. For some odd reason he liked this, being alone with her. He liked the fact that they were locked in a house together. Just them.

"...And pizza, and Nutella..." Beth was saying.

"Wait... What?" He asked.

"I'm just telling you what's in this fridge." Beth said. Why was it seeming like he wasn't listening to her lately?

"Oh. Ok. I was zoned out for a sec there."

"I see. So... Do you want something?" She asked.

"Are um... Are you having something?" He asked her.

"No." She answered.

"Well... I won't have anything. It's probably all old anyways. Let's check on that swarm out there, and we'll see if we will sleep here."

They went back to the window, near the door where they first entered. Nothing had cleared up. They were still there in clumps. There were even more here now than before.

"What's attracting them all here?" Beth wondered aloud.

"Who knows. Don't even know how we're ever going to get past 'em." Daryl said.

"Maybe they'll clear up tomorrow. Let's just sleep now." She said, turning towards him. He looked at her. Oh, that moonlight made her look gorgeous...

Suddenly, he acted on impulse and pulled her close. Without knowing what the hell he was doing he kissed her. She tasted so good. He kissed her again. When they finally broke apart, Beth's eyes were as wide as saucers. She was as white as a ghost.

"Aw, hell. I shouldn't have done that." Daryl said, wondering what he was thinking.

They stood in silence for a few seconds. Daryl mentally kicked himself. Why would he do that.

"No." Beth finally said.

"What?" Daryl asked.

Then Beth got closer. She put her arms around Daryl's neck and kissed him back.

"No. You should've done that." She said, smiling at him.

* * *

><p>Daryl woke up the next day wondering when he actually fell asleep. Beth was right beside him, and they were leaning against the door.<p>

"The hell?" He said to himself.

"Hm?" Beth said, sitting up and opening her eyes.

"When did we go to sleep?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I think I knocked out first." She answered, smiling. He loved that smile of hers. It made him smile.

He looked out the window. In a second she was right beside him.

"Oh my god..." She said. There were no zombies out there. Alright, maybe there were a few, but nothing they couldn't handle.

"They're just... Gone." Beth said.

"Wonder what got rid of 'em." Daryl said.

"Or who."

"What are you implying?"

"That a person could've done this. Or maybe they just cleared out. We'll never know." She said.

"Well, we should start headin' out."

He opened the door, slowly of course, and they took out the remaining walkers outside.

"Come on." She squeezed his hand tight and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back, and off they were.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review and tell me what you want next! Want more bethyl, let me know! Remember I'll write 3 one shots for one couple, if wanted. <strong>

**Want another couple? Just let me know! **


	2. Beth x Rick

**Hello again everyone! I'm back with the next one shot, Beth/Rick! This was requested by dixie326 , so this one's for you! I also got another request for Rick/Maggie, by MrsRickGrimes, and I'm working on that one too. Don't worry. Whenever I get requests, I'll always do the one easiest for me. But I'll get to every request sooner or later. **

**So before I begin, I want to respond to the reviews last chapter... **

**MrsRickGrimes:**** Thank you! And I'm working on your request now... Trust me when I say I've got something nice planned... And you'll love it. I hope. :D**

**dixie326: ****Thanks! How could you not love it? And here you go! Hope you like it! **

**pen123:**** Thank you so much! I try my best, so that means a ton to me! :) **

**And yes, there is a song used in this story. A few, actually. This will be a songfic for the most part, so if you hate them, this isn't for you. The first one is "She Will be Loved" By Maroon 5. It's an absolutely beautiful song, and I advise listening to it while reading so you can get the full effect, hehehe. I think that this is just the perfect song for these two, I don't know why, but now I always think of them every time I hear it. The other one is "Let Your Hair Down" By Magic. Another beautiful song.**

**The final one's called "Skinny Love" By Bon Iver. I don't know why I threw this one in there, but I did. It's still a pretty song, nonetheless.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>He could hear her voice for miles. Her beautiful, absolutely gorgeous voice, singing a song that he recognize at the moment.<p>

As he listened to her, he smiled. He loved hearing her sing. The innocence, the beauty in her voice brought him back to a time when his life was good. When he was actually happy.

He followed her voice, determined to find her this time. He always listened from afar, but he had never watched her up close. He had always just stood still wherever he was, listening with his eyes closed, thinking about her.

But now he had something to tell her. Something to sing to her, actually. He wondered how he would go about it. "Hey Beth, I've got something to song to you."? No. That wouldn't work.

He continued to follow her voice, and as he got closer and closer, her voice got louder and louder, much to his delight. He just stood there, lost for a second. She was singing a new song.

_Come on skinny love, just last a year_

_Pour a little salt, we were never here. _

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my. _

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer. _

He came closer, finally getting her in his view. She was sitting under a tree, braiding her own hair and singing her song.

He hid behind a different tree, watching her from a distance. She looked so peaceful, hell, she even looked angelic, just sitting in the sunlight singing.

He waited a few seconds, and finally approached her. She looked up at him, stopping her singing abruptly. Oh, hell. Maybe she didn't like people hearing her sing. Maybe that's why she came out here everyday. He wanted to kick himself.

"Hi Rick." She said quietly, still looking up at him. He wanted her to continue singing, but he assumed it wasn't going to happen.

"Hi, Beth." He said, staring right into her eyes.

"You com in' out her for my concert?" She joked, giggling. He loved her laugh.

"Maybe. You have a... Really nice voice." He said, searching for the words to say to her. Her voice was... Angelic. He just didn't know how to say it to her.

"Thank you." She said, smiling. He smiled back at her. She stared right into his blue eyes. She saw all of the hurt, all of the pain he had ever endured. She felt bad for him, with the death of his wife and everything. But he was taking it pretty well, at least that's what she thought. Seeing him smile made her feel better for him, because it was a pretty rare thing for him.

"You know, I can sing too." He said, smiling and taking her half-done braid into his hands, and undoing it. He wanted to start it over, to try doing it himself. She reluctantly let him, liking the feel of his hands in her hair.

"Oh, really?" She asked playfully, wondering what he had planned.

He continued to mess around with her hair, not knowing what the hell he was doing. He felt that he should know what to do, especially since he had a daughter. He had tried it on Lori's hair once, but it didn't work out. He just ran his hands through it, answering her. "Yes." He said.

"Let's hear it." She demanded, smiling once again.

He cleared his throat, looking at her. She giggled, anticipating this moment. Then he began.

_Baby let your hair down _

_Let me run my fingers through._

_We can be ourselves, now_

_Go ahead be foolish._

_No one's on the clock now _

_Lying in this simple moment. _

_You don't gotta worry now_

_Just let you hair down. _

He wasn't that great of a singer, and he sang pretty quietly, but it was the thought that counted, and Beth smiled and closed her eyes as he sang and ran his fingers through her hair. After he finished the chorus, he stopped singing, and Beth opened her eyes and looked at him. His face was pretty red, which Beth thought was pretty cute. She had never seen him blush, either.

"That it?" She asked, hoping he would sing more.

"No." He said. He began to spread her hair into sections, lie he knew he was supposed to. It was what he was supposed to next that gave him a problem.

She laughed, watching him hopelessly trying to work on her hair. Then he began to sing again, this time a little louder.

_Beauty queen of only 18 she _

_had some trouble with herself. _

_He was always there to help her, she_

_always belonged to someone else. _

_I drove for miles and miles, and wound up at your door. _

_I've had you so many times, _

_but somehow I want more. _

She smiled as he sang to her. She loved this feeling, being with him. Especially since he was singing to her.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_out on your corner in the pouring rain. _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_ask her if she wants to stay awhile. _

_She will be loved_

_she will be loved. _

_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I _

_want to make you feel beautiful. _

_I know I tend to get so insecure, _

_It doesn't matter anymore. _

_Its not always rainbows and butterflies, _

_its compromise that moves us along, _

_yeah. _

_My heart is full but my door's always open, _

_you can come anytime you want. _

She closed her eyes again, relaxed. It felt so nice to be sung to for once, not just singing to herself.

He sang the rest of the song to her, and she loved every moment of it. When he was finished, he let go of her hair and looked at her. She turned to look at him. He cupped her face on his hands, and gently placed a kiss on her lips. He didn't know what had overcome him, but something certainly did.

She stared at him for a second, and kissed him back just as gently. "Thanks." She said. He wasn't sure if she was thanking him for the kiss, the song, or both, but either way, he was just as happy.

"What was that song you sang earlier, anyway?" He asked.

"Skinny love." She answered, smiling.

"Why? Does it... Remind you of something?" He asked.

"No. I just like it. I think it's good for practice."

"Practice?" He asked, laughing and kissing her again. "You don't need practice."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it was short. But it was sweet, right? Hope you enjoyed, especially you, <span>dixie326 <span>! **

**Any other couples that you want to see? Let me know! **

**Next up: Rick/Maggie! **

**Thanks for reading! Have a great day/night! **


	3. Rick x Maggie

**Hello! This is pretty late, but I have an explanation. So recently all of the stories in my files got deleted, and I don't have them backed up anywhere else(bad idea), and BAM! this story was gone. Ugh, so I had to rewrite this. Anyway, this is dedicated to MrsRickGrimes , since it was her request. **

**Now, I'll do the review replies... **

**dixie326: ****Hello again! Glad you enjoyed! And yes, that MSF was pretty heartbreaking... I wouldn't exactly advise reading this one if you hated it. **

**pen123: ****Thank you so much! Glad you enjoyed!**

**"yas"(Guest): I can do that. They're one of my OTPs, after all. :) **

**"I Love Fanfics"(Guest): Thanks! And yes, I'll fill your request. **

**Bluecrush611: Hello there! So great to see you here! And thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed. They should've been together on the show, it would've been so sweet. But then again, I kinda like richonne better, but I wouldn't mind brick in the show. **

**NOTE: This one-shot takes place immediately after the season 5 MSF. So yes, spoilers ahead. If you haven't watched it and don't want to know what happens, I advise stopping now. I know they didn't air the second half yet, but I'm just writing this for the fun of it. Plus, I have this personal theory that if Glenn ever died, Maggie would end up in Rick's arms. I don't want this to happen for two reasons. First, I love Glenn and would hate for him to die. Second, I want Rick and Michonne to end up together. But that's what I THINK will happen. But don't worry, Glenn won't die in this One shot. I'll try to keep these as happy as possible, but this one will be a bit sad. I can't really sugarcoat what happened during the episode, except maybe add some fluffy moments. ;) **

**Enjoy! **

**TISSUE WARNING! IM TELLING YOU NOW, IF YOU CRY OR GET SAD EASILY, GET A BOX OF TISSUES BY YOUR SIDE, NOW! ALSO, IF YOU HATED HOW THE MSF ENDED, JUST STOP HERE. THE CANON ENDING WILL PLAY A HUGE PART IN THIS! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick watched her fall to the ground, sobbing immediately after she saw her sister's body. He saw how helpless she was, how devastated.

And at that moment, he knew exactly how she felt. She thought she was coming out here to see her sister, but a nasty surprise greeted her. Beth was dead.

He knew exactly how she felt. It had happened to him, with his wife a while ago. She was right there, and then she was gone in a matter if minutes. Or hours. Or seconds. Whatever it was, it too short of a time period. He didn't even get to say goodbye to her.

Maggie didn't get to either. He thought it was funny how in a matter if seconds, everything could change. People that were near and dear to you could be gone the second you turn your back.

She didn't even waste her time asking what had happened to Beth. She really didn't want to hear it. And he didn't blame her. Not at all.

He watched her husband, Glenn, get down and sit beside her, trying to comfort her. But he wasn't doing such a great job. Sure, he was trying, but he didn't what to do. But it wasn't totally his fault. He didn't know how she felt. He didn't know the pain she was going through, the devastation she felt.

He ran a hand through his overly long dark hair, and looked over towards his wingman, Daryl, who was holding Beth's limp body like he had no idea what to do with it.

Maggie kept sobbing, and Glenn was holding her close, but she was pulling away.

"Beth... Beth... Beth..." She sobbed, attempting really hard to break free from her husband.

Rick wanted to go up to her, and comfort her. He wasn't going to tell her it was all going to be alright, that would be a complete and total lie. He felt that since he knew how she was feeling right now, he could connect with her easier. He would make her fell better.

"Ssssh... It's ok." Rick heard Glenn tell Maggie, and that near pissed him off. Glenn didn't understand, did he? The woman was grieving. Telling her it would be ok wouldn't do anything. Nothing at all. Beth was all she had, and now she was gone. She was probably clueless on what she would do now. Sure, she had Glenn, but she had completely no blood family left. That made Rick sympathize with her more, because he himself did have a family member left, his son.

Maggie broke free of her husband's grasp, and ran towards Daryl. Glenn got up to chase after her, but then decided against it, sitting back down on the ground.

"Beth... Beth... Put 'er down!" She yelled, even though she was still sobbing her eyes out. "Put 'er down."

Daryl laid the body on the ground, and turned around to give the grieving Maggie some privacy. Everyone else moved away, going wherever. Rick really didn't care. He knew they'd be back, they were doing this just to give Maggie a little privacy, a little time to grieve alone. But she shouldn't have to do this alone. Even Glenn was going. Rick thought it was actually pretty good of him, giving his wife a little time to say goodbye to her sister. But that didn't change the fact that HE wanted to comfort her.

"Beth... I'm sorry... I didn't even get to say bye..." She began to sob again. Daryl looked at Rick, nodding to indicate that they should move, and go wherever the hell the others were going. But Rick waved him off, indicating he would stay here for a second, maybe even a minute or two. Daryl gave him a strange look, and then walked away.

He waited with his back turned for a few moments, listening to her sobbing and saying goodbye. He couldn't stop thinking about how he knew exactly what she felt. He knew how her heart throbbed, how it felt to sob non-stop.

He waited a bit more, deciding he shouldn't just approach get out of nowhere, and probably scare the shit out of her. He wanted to make her feel better, not worse.

He waited, waited, and waited, until her sobs turned into only sniffles and coughing.

He approached her slowly. She was holding her sister's hand, and putting it up to her cheek.

He say down beside her, not saying a word.

"What do ya want?" She asked harshly, her voice still cracking. It was only a matter of time before she began to sob again.

"Nothing... It's just.." He began.

"Are ya here ya tell me it's going to be alright? Because ya know what? It's not. I'm the last one in my family, I've got completely nobody except Glenn. And even he's tellin' me I'll be fine. But that's just a lie. It's not easy, ya know."

"I know. That's not what I was going to tell you. I..."

"You what?" She asked sharply.

"I know exactly how you feel. Exactly." He said, feeling the pain of the day that his wife died.

"Yeah I know... Lori..." She said, looking back down at her sister's body. Then she looked back up at him, locking eyes. "Sorry. I hope you didn't mind me mentioning that..." She said, feeling sorry for Rick for a short second. So this is how he felt...

"No... It's fine. I'm sorry for your loss." He said quietly.

At this, Maggie began crying again. He felt terrible about this. Was it his fault that she was crying again? He had come here to make things better, only to make her feel like shit again.

"Ssssssh." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Then, something overcame him, and he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

She stared at him in shock. "The hell was that for?" She asked, giving him a slight shove so that his body flew away from hers.

"I'm married. My sister just died. And you're out here kissin' me? What is wrong with you?" She asked, still staring at him. He could see the anger in her eyes. He had messed up big time.

"I'm sorry..." Was all he could say. He sat back up, going beside her again. "I'm sorry." He said again.

Then, all of a sudden, she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. Rick stared at her, baffled. Why would she do that, after going off about him doing the same thing?

Even though there were tears in her eyes, he could see a slight smile forming on her lips. He was still confused.

She stared straight into his eyes. "Don't tell Glenn." She giggle-whispered, like a child. Just for a moment, she felt a pang of happiness inside of her heart.

He laughed. "Oh, I won't." He said back.

She might never get over the death of Beth, her sister, but with people like Rick, things might just be a hell of a lot easier for Maggie.


	4. Rick x Lori

**Hello again everyone! I'm back with the next one-shot, Rick/Lori! Now, I know the last one was super sad, but no worries, this one'll be complete and total fluff. :) So, I'll just get to the reviews now...**

**pen123: ****Good to see you! Thank god for phones, am I right? Haha. Anyway, thank you! I'm one of those weirdos who gets joy out of people crying over what I write. I dunno, it just makes me feel like I've written something good. Thanks for dropping by! **

**I Love Fanfics(Guest): ****Hello again! Thank you! I wanted to write something bittersweet, you know? I'm glad you liked it! Oh yeah, this was your request, right? **

**NOTE: 1. This story takes place before season 1 even begins. So yeah, there are no zombies in this. **

**2. I know nothing about being pregnant and having cravings during this time. So just bear with me. **

**Enjoy! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do we have any Pringles left?" Lori Grimes asked her husband Rick as she tore through the cupboards.

"I don't think so. Why?" Rick asked, eyeing his wife's bulging stomach. She was pregnant. That was probably why she wanted the chips. It was their first baby together, and they were both excited.

"I'm having a craving." Lori answered, and she began to stuff everything back into the cupboard.

"Well, I'll go and get some." Rick said.

"I can't make you do that. It's just a craving. It'll pass." She said, grabbing his hand. She hated how whenever she craved something., he would run out and get whatever it was if they didn't have it. It made her feel bad, sending him out to get food for her.

"I'm going. You need to eat." He told her, heading towards the door. He didn't like to tell her this, but she was far too skinny, or so he thought. She didn't like to eat much, and whenever she told Rick about a craving she was having and he offered to get whatever it was, she said that the craving would pass and that he shouldn't go out of his way. But he know he had to.

Before she could stop him, he was out of the door and heading to the store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick rushed in and out of the store, heading home in about ten minutes. He picked up a few others things that he and Lori needed around the house, but his main concern was the Pringles.

Lori greeted him at the door as soon as he stepped inside. "You didn't have to." She said, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his jaw.

"I did." He said, putting all of the bags down and digging through them for the Pringles. He found them and handed them to her. She removed her hands from his neck and stared at them.

"You didn't need to get this many." She said, staring at the three tall cans that he just handed to her.

"Just in case." He said, smiling.

She smiled back at him, and opened up one of the tall cans. She placed a chip on her tongue, letting it melt. It tasted so damn good. Better than any other Pringles chip she had ever eaten in her whole life. Probably because she was having a serious craving. Rick had began to put away whatever else he bought, and Lori didn't really care what it was at the moment.

She popped another one into her mouth, doing the same thing as the last one. It was pure heaven. Who knew Pringles could bring so much pleasure?

After she was finished with that chip, she was into another one. And then another one. And another one. Before she knew it, she had eaten the whole can.

She stared at the crumbs at the bottom of the can, feeling like a pig. She looked over at Rick, who was smirking.

"That's why I bought more." He said, laughing.

She responder by laughing and opening a second can of chips. She felt happy that he had gotten these for her. She looked lovingly at him. Maybe sending him out to get stuff to cure her cravings wasn't so bad after all.

She should've felt guilty for thinking something like that. But Rick was good to her. Why not take advantage of it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rick? Rick? Rick?" Rock woke up to Lori's hoarse voice in the middle of the night. He picked his head up, looking at the alarm clock. It was 2 AM.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking at her. She was sitting up, her hair a mess, her eyes wide. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked, even if she was in some kind of trouble. The baby couldn't be coming already, could it be?

"Yeah I'm fine. I just can't sleep." She said.

"Do you feel ok?" He asked, the concern in his voice genuine.

"I feel fine. I'm just... Having cravings again. It's the worst." She said, and he sat up.

"What is it this time?" He asked, putting his arm around her.

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Ice cream." She said quietly.

"Do you want some right now?" He asked, getting out of the bed and looking around for clothes. It didn't matter whether she said no or yes, he was going to go either way.

She felt terrible for waking him up. But she seriously couldn't sleep, the craving was that bad.

He pulled on a simple t-shirt and a pair of wrinkled jeans. He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick began to see a pattern in the nights following that one. Lori woke him up every night(actually morning) between 2:00 and 2:30, even on nights he had to work, to tell him about some weird food craving. The cravings would range from pretzels, to hot Cheetos, and even pizza sometimes.

Rick would respond by promptly going out to buy the food. As soon as he brought it home, Lori would gobble it on the spot. Then, she would stare at him, and he knew that she felt like a pig. In reality though, it was good for her.

This went on for about 2 more weeks.

Lori began to feel guilt eating away at her. Whenever Rick came home from getting her food, he would barely be able to go back to sleep.

Soon, Rick began to get bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted.

One day, Lori had a terrible craving for Chex Mix. But she didn't want to wake Rick up. He needed rest.

She tried to lay down, which was very hard to do with her bulging baby bump.

"You ok?" She heard Rick whisper from behind her. She rolled around slowly.

"Yeah." She answered.

"You having another wave of cravings?" He asked, running a hand through her hair.

"No." She lied.

"You're lying." He said.

"No..." He looked at her. "Ok, maybe I am." She said.

"What is it?" He asked, getting up. Lori grabbed his hand.

"Don't go." She said.

"Why? Are you feeling ok?" She thought it was really sweet how he always cared about how she felt. Now it was time to repay the favors that he'd done for her.

"You're exhausted. You have to work. You look like... A zombie."

"Lori, I don't care about how tired I am. You're more important right now."

"No I'm not."

"Lori, I love you. I want you to be happy. Even if that means going out at 2 AM to get Chex mix."

"Wait... How'd you know I wanted Chex mix?" She asked with an arched brow.

"I know you well, I guess." He laughed. That still didn't answer her question. But she could really care the less.

"I'm going." He said, kissing her.

She kissed him back. "I love you. And not just because you buy me whatever I crave."

He laughed, kissed her once more, and headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So that's it everyone! Hope you enjoyed! I know I updated quickly, but this idea zapped it's way into my brain, and I couldn't get it out and had to write it down. **

**Ah, I'm glad I wrote something fluffy after yesterday's story. I hope you are too. **

**Thanks for reading and have a great day/night! **

**Any other pairings you want to see written? Don't be shy! Just let me know and I'll write it! **

**Next up: Rick/Michonne**


	5. Rick x Michonne

**Hello everyone! Welcome to our next one shot, Richonne!(This pairing a personal favorite of mine, I think they should end up together on the show.) **

**So before we move on, I'll get to the reviews: **

**pen123: ****Thank you! Yeah, when ideas just pop into my brain out of nowhere, I like have to write them down or it bugs me all day. Haha. Hope you enjoy this story! (Well, if you like this pairing that is.) **

**"I Love Fanfics"(Guest): Thank you! And you are welcome! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And yes, I put that line in to be funny. I'm glad you picked up on it! And yes, I could fill that request as well, even though I don't really ship them. I think of them as friends, best friends. But I'll see what I can do for you. And no, I could never call you needy. I told you guys to request as much as much as you want, and I mean it. **

**Have you realized how many of the one-shots contain Rick so far? Haha you people ship Rick with so many people. XD**

**NOTES: 1. This could be considered a slightly OOC, especially Rick. But I like to think that his feelings for Michonne are changing him. **

**2. takes place in the prison. Let's just say that they have baby Judith and yes, Lori is dead. **

**3. Sorry for the length. Short and sweet, right?**

**Now, onto the story!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rick, you just gotta tell her. Don't be a damn 'fraidy cat." Daryl urged Rick.

"Yeah... But how?" Rick asked him. Never in a million years would he have thought of getting love advice from _Daryl Dixon_. But he was, and that proved that he was desperate. They were in a cell away from everyone else in their group inside of their cell block. People were probably wondering where they were. But Rick didn't care. He needed this training.

"Use pick up lines." Daryl suggested.

"Pick up lines?" Rick asked. He had heard of those before, a lot of times, but ed never used them before. Most of them sounded lame anyway. But maybe Daryl had a couple of good ones up his sleeve.

"Yeah. Come on. You've never used one before?" Daryl laughed.

"No."

"Well, let me teach ya. Now, stand here and pretend you're her." Daryl instructed.

"Who's her?" Rick asked.

"Ya know. Michonne. Don't play dumb."

Rick blushed at the mention of her name. He wanted to smack himself for being so childish, especially over a girl. But he had been starting to develop feelings for Michonne, and he just couldn't fight them anymore. "Ok, I'm her. Just do what you need to do."

"Ok, stop naggin' me. Ya know, Michonne ain't gonna like it if ya act all pissy." Daryl strutted close to Rick.

"Hey girl, feel my sweater." Daryl told Rick.

Rick just stared at him. Was that it? Could you even call that a pick up line?

"Feel my sweater." Daryl said again. Again, Rick just stared at him like he had two heads.

"FEEL MY SWEATER." Daryl shouted. Rick reached his hand up and rubbed the arm of Daryl's shirt.

"You know what it's made of?" Daryl asked.

Rick didn't answer.

"Boyfriend material." Daryl said, and chuckled to himself. "You were a good female, except for the fact that you wouldn't feel the sweater. Now you be the guy and I'll be the girl."

"But I don't know any pick up lines." Rick said.

"Use the one I just taught ya." Daryl said, looking at him like he was stupid.

"Ok. Hey, feel my sweater." Rick said, as unenthusiastic as he could be. Daryl sighed.

"Cut. Listen. If you wanna have her beginn' on her knees for ya, ya gotta act like ya wanna be there. Try again." Daryl said.

"Ok. Hey Michonne. Feel my sweater." Rick tried.

"Don't be so um... What's the word... Pushy! Don't be so damn pushy or she'll think you're a creep."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Let's try a different pick up line."

"Fine. But this one gets 'em all the time. Whatever. Ok, try this one." Daryl approached Rick again. "Hey girl, are you a Parkin' ticket? 'Cause you got fine written all over ya."

Rick laughed at how lame that sounded. But who knows, it might work. And as long as he could win over Michonne, He'd pretty much do anything.

"You gon try it?" Daryl asked.

"Maybe. Why can't I just have a normal conversation with her? Why do I have to use a pick up line?"

"Do what ya want. You were the one who was married, not me. Just do whatever ya did with Lori."

Rick's heart pulled slightly at the mention of his wife, but his spirit went back up when he saw Michonne walk by.

"There ya go. Go at 'er." Daryl urged.

"Shut it." Rick said.

"You don't tell me." Daryl said.

"Just shush. I don't need her hearing us."

"Just approach her." Daryl said, shoving Rick a bit.

"Fine." Rick growled, running off.

He saw her go into a cell, holding something in her arms. Rick looked closer. It was Judith, his baby daughter. Why was she holding her? Either way, he couldn't help but admire it.

He stood there staring at her for a few moments. Then, she turned abruptly, staring at him.

"I just wanted to hold her for a bit. You can have her back." Michonne said.

"No, it's ok. Keep her. You're much better with her than I am, anyway." He said, laughing. Girls liked compliments, right? God, he was so desperate.

She smiled. Wait, was he seeing right?

"She always does this gurgle thing when I hold her. You think that means she's happy?" She asked.

"Who wouldn't be happy with seeing you?" He wanted to say, but decided against it. That would be even worse than a pick up line.

"Probably." He decided to respond.

"Here, you can have her. She's been looking at you. I think she wants to see you." Michonne handed Rick the baby and began to walk out of the cell.

"Wait!" He called after.

She turned around. "What?" She asked.

"I... I need tips." He said, trying to think of how he could keep up a conversation with her.

"Tips?" She asked.

"Yeah. On how to keep the baby so calm. You're really good at that." He tried.

"I don't really do anything too great. I just hold her, and rock her gently. The only tip I have is that you shouldn't move too fast when you've got her in your arms. She'll cry." Michonne said.

"What do you when she cries?" Rick asked, desperate to keep her in the room, keep up a conversation with her. Anytime with her would be great.

"Rock her." Michonne said.

"She's looking at you. Want to hold her again?" Rick asked, handing the baby to Michonne. She took her and smiled. This time he was sure of it.

Judith giggled. "She's happy." Michonne said.

"Yeah." He said, moving closer to Michonne. She looked at him quickly and looked back down at the baby.

They didn't say anything for a bit, they just say in silence. Rick couldn't take it. He had to tell her how he felt. He needed to.

Then, out of impulse, he leaned over and kissed her. She tasted so good. He wanted to do again. And agsin.

Michonne looked at him, her eyes wild. Oh shit.

"Um... Um... Um..." Rick stuttered like an idiot. Then Michonne leaned into him and kissed him. He was shocked. He never knew she would have it in her to actually kiss him back. He was expecting yelling, maybe even a blow from her katana. Definitely not this, though.

He put his arms around her neck, pulling her closer. Then he heard Judith make a noise and felt guilty. He had forgotten about her. What if he hurt her.

"I'm sorry." He said, taking the girl into his arms. He looked at her. She didn't look pained, no, she looked happy. She had an adorable smile on her face. She was giggling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Carl x Sophia

**Hello again everyone! I'm back, this time with Carl x Sophia. I honestly don't ship these two, but when I get a request I have to do it. I HAVE to. **

**"I Love Fanfics": Thank you! And I could write Some merchonne if you want. :) **

**new-woodland: ****Of course! I'll see what I can do for you! **

**NOTES: 1. This story is an AU. Complete and total. The group are currently at the farm, but they rescued Sophia from the woods and are still staying there. Carl has recovered from his gunshot wound. Understand? Good.**

**2. This will be extremely fluffy. So if you don't like, don't read. **

**3. This story is told from Carl's POV. **

**I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE IF YOU ARE DIAGNOSED WITH DIABETES AFTER READING THIS! **

**Enjoy! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sophia?"

"Is that Sophia?"

"My baby!"

Those were the things I heard everyone shouting as my father and Daryl emerged from the woods with the girl we had been looking for- Sophia.

I felt myself smiling from ear to ear as I saw her mother, Carol, run up to hug Sophia. It made me feel happy that she was finally back. I missed her.

I looked at her. She was dirty and her hair was all messed up. I'm glad she didn't get attacked by walkers or something crazy like that.

She broke free from her mom and came running towards me. She threw her arms around me and pulled me in for a hug. I blushed slightly. I've never hugged a girl before. Well, except for my mom. But she doesn't count.

"I've missed you." I managed. I know it wasn't much, but I didn't know what else to say. I was just too happy to see her.

"I missed you too." She said quietly. I smiled.

"Let's get her inside, and clean her up." I heard my father order. Way to kill the moment. Sophia smiled at me and they took her inside.

"Isn't great to have her back?" I heard Carol ask me. I turned to face her. She had tears in her eyes. She was smiling.

"It is." I replied, smiling just the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Sophia got cleaned up, she visited with her mom. After that, she visited the rest of the group. I wanted her to visit me separately.

I haven't really told anyone yet, but I kind of have a crush on Sophia. Yeah, I'm totally out of the "cooties" faze. I never really was in it to begin with, actually. Whoever believes in that kind of stuff is an idiot. Anyway, the crush started awhile ago, when we were at the CDC. I know that we have been friends for a while, but I want to take it tithe next level, if you know what I mean.

Thats why when Sophia went missing, I felt so terrible. I missed her much more than I let on. Much more.

I know I should probably tell my mom about my crush. But she'd probably say "Oh, Carl! It's so cute! You have your first crush!" Then she'd go and tell my dad about it, and everyone else. I can just see it going on for days, everyone making fun of me about my crush. And then Sophia would probably start avoiding me, because she would think I was weird. And I didn't want that.

Anyway, after Sophia talks to the rest of the group, she comes to talk to me. I feel my heart begin to race. Is this what it feels like to be falling in love? Is this how my dad feels when he looks at my mom?

"Hi." She said as she walked into the room.

"Hi." I say back, smiling at her. She smiles.

"How long have you guys been looking for me? How long have I been gone?"

"We've been looking for you since the day you went missing."

"How long have you guys been here, at this farm place?"

"Not too long. Maybe a few days? Weeks? I don't know." I was in bed most of the time, so I really couldn't count how much time passed.

"Wow. Do you like it here?"

"It's ok. How was it in the forest?" I have no idea why I'm asking stupid questions like that, but I am. I mean, how could I be so awkward around her now? Before she went missing, I could talk to her just fine. And now, I felt funny. Its like there's nothing left to say, even though there is.

"Scary." She answered.

"Were there a lot of walkers?" See? Here we go with the dumb questions again.

"Yeah." She said, and she looked afraid. She was probably thinking about it. I would be scared if I was stuck in the woods all alone. I'd probably scream and cry and wish my mother was there. I'd probably die out there. But Sophia, she survived. I don't know how she did it, but she did.

"Oh." I said. Seriously? Oh?

"Yeah. So, I heard you got shot. What happened?"

"I was just walking up to this deer or something, and someone shot it, the bullet went through it and hit me. Nothing big." I said, trying to sound cool, even though it was something big. I had to stay in bed for days. But girls don't like to hear that. They like tough guys that can handle gunshots.

"And you're all healed now?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Good." She said smiling. I moved closer to her. I wanted her to hug me again. When she did that the last time, I felt all warm and happy inside. Oh, great. Now I'm starting to sound like some cheesy love movie, like the ones my mom used to watch. I always used to hate those. And now, I felt like I was living in one. What's happening to me? I feel like I'm turning into a sissy. It's a good thing I didn't tell my dad or Shane about all of this. They'd whoop me senseless.

"Carl? Are you ok?" She asked me. I felt myself blush. She must think that I am a weirdo.

"I'm fine. Just... Thinking." I replied.

"About what."

"You." I wanted to say. "I like you, Sophia. A lot. And no, not as a friend. I like-like you." But I was too chicken. What if she ran away from me? I didn't want to lose her friendship right when she got back.

"Carl?" I heard her ask again. I feel my face burn. I'm such an idiot. How could I let myself daydream again?

"I'm good. I'm sorry." I still feel like an idiot.

"It's ok. It really is. I daydream a lot too." She said.

I wanted to kiss her. But how do you kiss a girl without freaking her out? I would find out. And when I do, I'll kiss Sophia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the next few days, things go back to normal. Sophia is a member of the group again. And she's been hanging out with me every day whenever she had time. Sometimes her mother was around supervising us, sometimes my mom was, and sometimes we were alone. I loved those times when we were alone. We could do what we wanted.

I didn't learn how to kiss a girl yet. I wanted to talk to my dad about it, he would know. I saw him kiss my mom a million times. But I was too afraid. I didn't know why. I know they I should be able to talk to my dad about this. Or even my mom. But I just couldn't. It would be embarrassing.

I was thinking of talking to Daryl, he looked like he knew what he was doing and he probably had experience. But, again, I was too afraid.i guess of have to figure things out on my own.

"Hey Carl!" She said when she can to talk and visit me that night.

"Hi." I say to her. Tonight I'm going to tell her I like her. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. Maybe she'll kiss me. I don't know. But I can't be chicken anymore. I need to tell her.

"Want to play checkers? That old man Hershey or whatever his name is gave me a board that he found."

"His name is Hershel." I say, laughing. "And yeah, I'd love to play checkers."

We play a few games, and Sophia wins all of them, because I can't really concentrate. I'm too busy thinking about what I'm going to say to her.

"Want to play again?" She asks after we finish our 6th game. She won that one as well, of course.

"Yeah." I say, and we line up our checkers.

In middle of our game, I know what to say to her.

"Hey Sophia..." I start, and wait flecked response.

"Yeah?" She asks, looking up from the board.

"Have you ever... Had a crush on someone?"

"Yeah..."

"Who?" I ask. Whoever this guy is, I'll go beat him up.

"I don't know if I should tell you... Have you ever had one?"

"Yeah. A few. Tell me the most recent one and I'll tell you mine." I tried to make it sound like I've liked tons of girls before, even though she is the first one.

"It'll be weird."

"No it won't. Just tell me." Oh no. What if she has a crush on my dad? That would be disgusting, but it could still happen.

"It's uh... Uh... Uh... It's... It's... It's you, Carl." Her cheeks turned a dark red. So do mine. I'm shocked to hear this, but I'm also happy. Me? This couldn't feel any more perfect. Here I go again, sounding like a love movie.

"Really? Well, mine is actually you. I've had it awhile actually. Since the CDC." I say.

"Really? Me?" She asks.

"Yeah. You."

She smiles and leans over the checker board slightly, smiling. What am I supposed to do? Kiss her? I don't know how. And I don't want to ruin this moment that we are having.

I dig through my pockets. I find a rubber band. I hand it to her.

"What's this?" She asks, a weird look on her face.

"Wrap it around your finger. It'll be a ring. Like the ones my parents have. One day, when we're old enough, we'll get married. Hopefully all of the walkers will. Be gone by then. Even if they're not, we'll still be together." I feel so great. So old. Like I have experience.

She smiles and wraps it around her finger.

Then my mom comes in.

"There's my boy!" She says. "What are you two up to?"

"We're playing checkers." Sophia asked. Neither of us were willing to tell her what else just happened.

"Well, you two can finish up and then you have to go to sleep." My mon said.

"Ok." We answer. Then my mom leaves the room.

We smile at each other. We finish our game.

I go to bed, happier than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*BONUS ENDING*

The next day, Carol yells at Sophia about the rubber band on her finger. Well, she doesn't really yell at her, but she tells her off. I was spying on them the whole time.

"Why do you have a rubber band around your finger? It could cut off circulation!" I heard Carol tell her.

"In sorry mom. It looks cool, like a ring." Sophia said.

"Please take it off."

"Fine, mom." I watch as she unwraps the band from her finger. I feel my heart drop. No. She can't be.

Carol leaves. I see Sophia wink at me and smile. I smile back weakly.

I watch as she wraps the rubber band back around her finger, same as before. She winks again.

I smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Whew! That was hard to start, but once I got into it, it was really easy! And it turned out longer than I expected..This was extremely fun to write, I hope you found it just as extremely fun to read. **

**I'm actually starting to warm up to this ship now... Ugh. Great. **

**How'd you like the secret ending thing? I was going to post it as it was without it, but then I thought of it and I was like "They'll like this. I hope."**

**Thanks for reading and have a great day/night! **

**Have any requests? Let me know! Your OTP could be next! **


	7. Carl x Beth

**"Anonymous"(Guest): Well, I don't like that ship either, but I do like Sophia. I hope you enjoy this one, because it is your request. **

**pen123: It's ok! Trust me, I really don't mind. And thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this! **

**bluecrush611: Thank you! I really enjoyed writing that part, haha. I'm glad you liked it, and as always, thanks for reviewing! Your feedback means so much! **

**"I Love Fanfics"(Guest): You're so welcome! I'm glad that you enjoyed it so much, your reviews make my day! **

**rocknrollprincess131: Hello there! I'm so glad to see you here! Thanks for all of the reviews, they mean so much to me! And, you're welcome about your story! I love your stories, and I'm glad you enjoy mine as well! Again, thanks for all of the reviews! **

**Again, I'd like to thank everyone for your amazing support on this story! We already have over 800 views! Whew! You people are amazing! **

**NOTES: 1. Set in the prison. **

**2. I've never played beer pong before, so bear with me. XD**

**Thats it! Onto the story! **

* * *

><p>Carl sighed and placed his head against the cold, hard, wall of the cell. He was hungry, and he was also bored. Not a good combination.<p>

He got up and headed down to the prison cafeteria. There he saw Beth and Maggie. He greeted them and collected some food. Not too much, but enough to keep him full for awhile.

He was about to leave when Beth stopped him.

"Carl?" She asked in a sweet voice. He had always loved her voice, it always made him feel calm, relaxed... What was he thinking?

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Are you ok?" She asked him, and he almost fell over. Since when did Beth care about his feelings? Could this be real? He pinched himself. Sure enough, his arm began to sting. He smiled to himself.

"Carl?" He heard her ask again.

_Oh great now she thinks I'm a freak. _Carl thought to himself. He mentally kicked himself and answered her. "I'm good." He said.

"Oh, okay. Just making sure. You looked a little... I don't know... Down." She said.

"Well, I'm kind of... Um... Bored." He answered. Why did it have to be so hard to talk to her?

"Why don't we play a game?" She suggested, her lips forming into a smile. He wasn't going to say it out loud, but, she looked pretty when she smiled.

"A game?" He asked. Just the idea of playing a game with her was sending his system into overdrive. He smiled.

"Yeah." She said, surveying his face. He looked adorable when he smiled. She blushed at her own thoughts.

"What kind of game?"

"Just grab a few cups and bring it back to your cell. I'll meet you there in a minute."

Carl grabbed a few cups. "Where's your sister?" He asked.

"She left. Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe she wants to play the game with us."

"It's a two person game." Beth said. It probably wasn't, and maybe she just wanted to play with him. Again, this was too much to process for him.

"Oh. Ok." He ran back into his cell and sat down. His face flushed and heart fluttered. He was about to play a game with Beth. Sure, he didn't know what kind of game, but he was playing it with BETH so it really didn't matter.

He poked at his food, but didn't eat any of it. He set it to the side, and just as he did so, Beth bounced into his cell, a smile on her face. What kind of game did she have planned? Carl was beginning to get anxious.

"Are you ready? Or do ya wanna eat first?" She asked him.

"No, I'm good. Let's just play." He said, not wanting to waste a moment.

"Ok. So, have you ever heard of beer pong?" She asked with a mischievous grin, setting the cups up in a triangle.

Carl stared at her, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. "We're going to play beer pong?" He asked.

"No. I've modified a few rules to it. You know... So we can play it." Beth was actually pretty nervous to try out her version of beer pong, but her sister was urging her too. She was actually the one that had taught it to her. "It's fun. You know you like him." Maggie would say pretty much every day. "Just play the game with him." And now she finally was.

Carl stared at her, as if he was trying to say "Just explain the rules!" So Beth began.

"So, the rules are just like beer pong. Throw the ball. And if it lands in the cup... Instead of drinking alcohol, we... Kiss." She struggled on the last word.

Carl's eyes widened. Then a grin made it's way onto his face. "We... Kiss?" He asked, making sure that he heard her yet.

"Yeah." She answered, feeling a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"You made that up?"

"Actually, Maggie taught it to me. She said that she and Glenn played it a lot, when they didn't want to... You know, drink."

"Ok. Let's play." Carl was anxious now. He was going to try like hell to get that ball in the cup.

"You first." Beth said, handing Carl a small ping pong ball.

"Where'd you get this?" Carl asked, examining the small item.

"I just found it lying around." Beth said. Carl laughed.

"Ok." Carl bounced the ball onto the floor, and it flew towards a cup. It hit the rim, but it didn't go in. Carl sighed.

Beth picked up the ball and threw it towards the triangle. Like Carl, it didn't go in a cup.

The game went on and on. And on and on. And then, Beth got the ball inside of a cup. Carl stared at her.

"Um... Come on." Beth said.

"What?" Carl said.

"Kiss me." She replied. Carl felt his heart beat faster. It felt great, hearing those words come of her mouth. He tried to tell himself that it was just a game, but he wanted to believe that it was something more. He leaned over, and placed his lips on hers. Her lips were warm. She tasted good, like strawberries. He wanted this to last for a long time, but he knew that it couldn't. When he pulled away, breathless, he stared at her. Did he really just kiss her? She smiled at him.

He picked the ball out of the cup. She threw the ball. This time it went nowhere.

While Carl was turned the other way, Beth put her hands on her lips. She could feel her lips tingle.

"Come on." Carl said, turning around.

"What? You got it in? Are you sure that you didn't cheat?" She asked jokingly. She was still a little flustered from the last kiss, and she wasn't exactly ready for another one. But now she'd be kissing him.

She leaned over and planted her lips on his softly.

"What are you kids doing in here?" A voice asked.

Beth tore away from Carl quickly. Carl wanted to beat up whoever had interrupted.

"Glenn?" Beth asked.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Glenn asked.

"No." Beth answered.

"YES!" Carl wanted to shout.

Glenn walked our if the cell anyway.

"Shall we continue?" Carl asked as soon as Glenn was gone.

"Yes." Beth answered.

* * *

><p>"Maggie, they were finally doing it!" Glenn told his wife.<p>

"Doing what?" Maggie asked with an arched brow. Hopefully it wasn't what she was thinking.

"Playing the game!" Glenn said.

Maggie laughed. How could she have ever thought that her sister would do "it"? She should've known it was the game. "Good. Did you catch 'em kissin'?" Maggie asked.

"She was kissing him as I walked in." Glenn said.

Maggie laughed again. "I knew that they liked each other. They just never wanted to admit it."

"Yeah. You know a lot." Glenn said.

"I know where this is goin'." Maggie said, pulling her husband close for a kiss.

"That's not where I was going. But I won't complain." Glenn said, kissing her back.

XX

**So, how'd you like it? I know I mixed a little Gleggie in there, I couldn't resist. XD**

**So thanks for reading and have a great day/Night! **

**Remember to request other couples that you want to see! I know I have a few to do right now, but I'll always take requests. **

**Love you all! (Hope that wasn't too weird, haha.) **


End file.
